Guides:Making Money (GH1)
Early Game Money Making Tips: You start out weak, poor, and doesn't have a battle machine to back your bone. The starter mechs you got from those nice people in Hogye just got decimated by freakish lucky shots. You need money. ;Quests There are plenty of job opportunities in GearHead 1. You can find rumors of those by chatting with townsfolk. The problem is being accepted for those jobs. Often, you have to either use a skill (using intimidation to appear tough for combat missions) or present an aspect of your personality to get the job. But more often then not it's simply because the quest giver doesn't like you enough. You have to chat with them to increase their reaction toward you beforehand (using conversation or flirtation skills). ;Mecha Combat If you are confident about your mecha skills, getting into mecha fights and sell off loots is a sure way to get good money. There are four mecha arenas in GearHead 1, you have to win ten times in each of the three arenas in Hogye, Gyori, and Namok to win the right to fight in Downtown Snake Lake City, which however has a much higher difficulty and is more like a middle game activity. You will get very good prize from winning ten times in Gyori or Namok. The difficulty of arena fights rises with each arena victory in the arena, regardless of how renowned you are. It is possible to become champions of the three arenas in your starter mech, but chances are that you will meet some freakish accident and lose your mech along the way (unless you have no qualms about turning autosave off). If you are in dire need of a mech and don't have the budget to afford one yourself. There are plenty of people out there with spare mechs at hand waiting to give it to you if they see that you are without a mech. You can get some good mechs from various once in a game events. You can also get various forms of BuruBuru from Mechanics having junkyard problems. If you have lost too many fights, your fame is soiled, and you are being mocked as "Wangtta" everywhere you go, there are missions to save your fame and they give you free mechs if you are without one as well, but the difficulty rises dramatically with how "Wangtta" you are. Selling off the free mechs would be quite a pragmatic option to get some quick money. If you have some good renown, wander around on map and hope you chance into a lone mecha pilot being pursued by several attackers. Help her, track her down and get a big treasure. ;Personal Combat The thing is, if you are confident about your mecha skills in early game, you probably overestimate yourself. The aforementioned junkyard problem involves personal combat. It should be pretty easy unless you have a high fame. Yet if you have a high fame it shouldn't be early game, should it? Sewer cleaning is a long hard dive but it becomes really rewarding if you dive deep enough (past 100) even if they only ask you to dive like 10 units (the unit is also the exact number of your renown), almost doubling the reward every 10 units. Clearing 100 units yields a $260,000 reward. Clearing 300 units yields over $4,000,000. Clearing past 300 units yields no additional reward. You have to make friend with the mayors(leader) of each town first, and they will keep emailing you about this and that (flirting will help greatly). It might take several tries to figure out your personal strategy for sewer diving, but even if you die, as long as you have got past the level the mayor requested, you will be rewarded, and rewarded according to how deep you have dived. Use the money to increase your power to dive deeper. An extra $100,000 worth of personal scale equipment will go a lot further than a similar amount of mecha equipment. Better try this before you witness the kind of money much simpler missions can bring in late games or you lose the patience, which is the key to success for this mission. Late Game Money Making Tips Loyalty has its price. You work so hard for your organization and the meager pay can't even balance out the ammunition cost. You invested in a fully decked out mech and it got trashed by the nemesis. You need money. War Wars can be very lucrative if you have a reasonably good lance of mecha that can take the beating. Go to a city under attack, talk to or call up guardians, soldiers, and pilots, for a chance to be offered a mission to counterattack whoever is attacking the city. You can get two kinds of missions: * Encampment attacks. There will be a roofless fortress with a stationary target that needs to be destroyed. Destroy the target, then run away to get paid (the combat will never end and new enemy mechas will just keep spawning). Pays extra money. * Patrol interceptions. Just a mecha fight, eliminate all enemy mecha. Pays a little money plus salvage. Unless you have flying or jump and can take out a 1000 HP stationary target in a few strikes, don't bother even doing encampment attack missions; you only get salvage if you go to the wrecks and pick up equipment (which is dangerous since their allies will still be around and you're encumbring your mecha), and new enemy mecha will continuously spawn in as existing enemy mecha are destroyed. This is mostly a hit-and-run mission especially as your reknown increases. Alternately, if somehow you are less reknowned than would be usual for your mecha's power level, you can farm the map for experience and loot, since enemy mecha will keep spawning. Patrol interceptions are where you'll earn a lot. Often the pay incentive can be less than what you earn from all the salvage. A special mention goes to Ovaknigt; if the patrol you are intercepting includes one, do your best to shoot its head out to capture it almost intact. The mecha sells for a million or so, higher with good reaction from the mechanic you are selling to. At the same time it's not a very attractive mecha for your own use (remember, if you can easily take it down with a well-placed headshot, your enemy can easily take it down with a well-placed headshot). It's also not attractive to strip for parts (well its legs have lightweight 0.5t Class 3 Leg Armor, but it has 6 legs and stripping one for its leg armor will be more than enough; it also has relatively lightweight Body Armor, only 2t if you remove the installed weapons), since its most central weapon is Integral to its body and can't be moved to another mecha. But a million-dollar infusion of funds can mean you can now buy and strip a Radcliff for its Phase Cannons and snowball your mecha's setup. You can also shoot the head off any Radcliff you encounter to similarly capture them almost intact. Category:Strategy Guides